Flora
"Leonhard showered his new love with jewels and other gifts and was rejuvenated by her youth, her prettiness, and her vivacity. He was "so marvellously set upon her as it was never known that he had the like to any woman". '' :: ―Fedor about Flora '''Flora '''is a beautiful gifted vampire, with the power to alter the movements of electrons. She was changed in the late 800's by her mate Leonhard. In her human life, she lifed the perfect life styl, because of her royal origin and has been teached, in different. In 1002, she was on a walk with Leonhard, when they arrived the forest, he transformed her as a vampire. Flora is meant and known as a soft-spoken and gentle female vampire. Biography Early Life Flora was born to a royal family in Liechtenstein, in the 983. Her father was a archduke and very well known as a very gentle and kind man, how was worried about "his people" most of the time. As a kid, Flora learned all day and night, to become the perfect daughter, she learned how to dance, to eat and to use cutlery, she also learned natural sciences, mathe and even to sew and to embroider. In her childhood she quickley befriend with many people. At the age of 19, Flora was known as being a beautiful and elegant human, so she had many votary. When she met Leonhard, she tought he was attractive and met him many times at night. One night he changed Flora into a Vampire and took her with him as his "mate". Flora was part of a coven from Leonhard, they lifed a peacefull nomadic life. With Leonahrd on her side, Flora felt happy and careless, bu she didn't expected that Leonhard, was much in trouble, because on day a coven of nomadic vampire came to crush them for reveange. She was overwhelmed with the situation to fight against an other coven and also didn't known how to fight or even to use her special ability, so she ran away and left Leonhard and his coven mates. With the time Flora overcome her old feelings for Leonhard and started to build her own coven, to live a peacefull life. After five years from beingt apart of her mate, she gave up her own will and staret an alliance with him. Physical appearance Flora a unnatural beauty, like the other Vampires and apperars to be in her late teens. She has wavy blonde, nearly silver hair that falls to the mid of her back, as a human she has silver-grey colored eyes but, as a Vampire her eyecolore turned to red, due to her non-vegetarian feed. Her face is heart-shaped with a wide opened forhead and her eyes were large and widely spaced, however, Flora's eyes were her most prominent featur, because she has falling eyelids and her eyebrows are darker than her hair and are straighter than they are arched. Her nose is thin and her cheekbones were not much prominent. Flora usally wears European dresses. She is very graceful and elegant looking. Flora is descripted by Leonhard, as she is staggeringly magnificent , even for a vampire. She is 5'4" tall and with an elegant and posh figure. Like all vampires, when in sunlight, she sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in her skin. In her human life, Flora was described as a woman with beauty, elegance and class. Personality : Flora is a is an elegant, patient gracefull Vampire who appears soft-spoken among her fellow Vampires. She also displays her cunning with her charms. Flora has a duplicitous nature, appearing in front of her peers. She speaks bluntly and informally, in a polite language and a gentle tone of voice. Despite her conservative and quiet countenance, Flora is a caring and gentle woman to the weak and innocent. A perceptive woman who thinks of the greater good for her coven, she rarely has tolerance for procrastination or excessiveness. Whenever possible she seeks to reach quick, efficient, and decisive conclusions to conflicts. Although she may seem like a passive stoic, Flora is gregarious enough to congratulate her comrades with an open smile. If she confesses her genuine feelings to someone dear to her, she becomes rather bashful with her sincerity. Normally a kind and benevolent individual, she painfully conceals her true feelings for her father's scheme. She does not enjoy violence yet finds that battle is inevitable in the times she lives in. A talented dancer and singer, she equates each encounter she fights as a dance. Despite her high-class uprising, she is eager to prove her own worth as a royal descendant and defend her father's image with her archery. While obedient to her father's wishes, she is independent enough to act upon her own volition when she feels the need arises. Caring greatly for duty to her father and honor, she values righteous morals and upright principles. Therefore, she has an innate need to punish any who she believes to be morally unjust, which is emphasized as she appears in more titles. She is a gentle and noble maiden of elegance. With Leonhard , however, she spares him no sympathy and is rather curt with him. More often than not, she is usually patronizing him to take responsibility for his actions. As she watches him mature through his struggles, Flora genuinely accepts him and his faults. She usually shows her concern for him indirectly, her cold shoulder belying the respect she has for him. Special Abilities: elektrokinesis ''Main articel: Electrokinesis : "She has gained the ability to charge electricity in and out of her body, fire a bolt of lightning, and solidify electricity to form weapons." :: ―Entry on Flora's gift Flora is able to alter the movement of electricity. Her power include the ability to generate electricity, shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. More complex powers include manipulating energy in a person, directing current in a more complex route than the one of least resistance. Firing sparks turning off electrical devices, or electrical constructs, may also occur.She is also able to use electricity in water acting like an eel. Relationships : Main articel: Relationships '' Leonhard : ''Main article: Leonhard and Flora Ofrah Ofrah is a member of Flora's coven and most trusted friend. Fedor Etymology Flora \f-lo-ra\ as a girl's name is of Latain origin, and the meaning of Flora is "flower". In mythology, the name of the Roman goddess of springtime. Also the name of a ninth century Spanish martys-saint. Category:Creators Category:Coven Leaders Category:Liechtenstein Coven Category:Coven Creators Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Mated Vampires Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Female Category:Vampire Category:Electrokinesis